roundscape_adoreviafandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith
Meredith is the first companion the MC acquires. Overview Meredith is young girl with stunning orange hair and a great bust. She spent her childhood in Oakshire. She was working at her fathers store selling healing supplies when she meets the Player. Meredith is the first companion in the game. She joins during the farm origin story, or after the other origins are complete. Meredith healing abilities makes her a great addition to any party. Personality Low corruption- Meredith has romantic view of how the life and the world should work. While she not completely naive to the cruel ways of the world, she maintains a belief that there are good people in the world and that doing good things lead to the right path. She views sex in the same light of those told in a romance novel and has very limited taste for the different kinks out there. However, with the enough affection or corruption, the player can open Meredith's eyes to a world of sex and cause her to enough things her old self would never willing let happen. Romancing - While you have the most time to impress her, she is among the hardest of your companions to get into a camp sex scene. She requires a full 10 points of affection. Corrupting- True cruelty to other living creatures is something the low corrupt Meredith never enjoys. However, watching others fall into traps or being used as sexual toys and find that the victims enjoy such acts will always cause Meredith to question what she knows about the world. Using Meredith sexually to achieve one's goal will also cause her to become corrupt. High Corruption - A corrupt Meredith while as delightfully slutty as the Demoness she also becomes increasingly uncharitable and becomes upset if the Protagonist helps random people. Dislikes- Corrupt or not, Meredith never likes inflicting pain upon her person or her family. Such actions will always lose her favor to the player. Events Her companion quest is the first on you will receive. it is activated by visiting Slinsk for the very first time. After her companion quest she can change class from Spirit Mage (healer) to Elementalist (damage dealer). Once you finish her quest you can decide to go for drinks or continue your adventure, however, if you decide to go for drinks you will be met with a choice to either make Meredith sleep with an old dude in exchange for an amulet or not * Amulet of Light ** The gem in this amulet is emitting a bright light. Thits could be useful... ** +40MP ** +2 Magic Defense Meredith will gain corruption if you beg or ask or order her to do it and she will lose affection if you order her to sleep with the old man. tricking the old man will result in you becoming more corrupt. If you refuse to let him have her for the evening then you will become less corrupt and gain some affection from Meredith. Tips * Soul Burn is a very powerful spell early game and doesn't cost any mana. * Just accepting her companion quest increases affection * Entering the church and leaving increases affection * Entering an inn and resting for the night after doing it with her in your room will grant you a scene with Meredith if you tell her it wasn't a one time thing Category:Characters